


do not under any circumstances read this

by avocadoman



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Multi, THIS ISNT EVEN A DRUNKEN TEXT ITS NOT LATE ITS 840 PM IM JSUT DUMB AND WANTED TO WRITE THIS, This Is STUPID, craving sweet relase, end my suffering, feel free to hunt me down and slaughter me, hands down best fic ever, i actually type like how i wrote this and its awful(not the emojis i havejt used those in years), i wrote this bc im beign held at gunpoint, im crying, im not putting this innthe supernatura; tag bc spn fans scare me, im writing this from beyond the grave ive already vbeen slaughtered for hving this idea, ive never written anhtitng dseriosu in my lfie, jeremy is a furry, major character death lmao, vore???, what the fukc'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoman/pseuds/avocadoman
Summary: im SO sorry





	do not under any circumstances read this

once apon a time jereoome and michle were sittin in mikeds basement playing video fgames and vAPING (dont do drgus its bad)  
  
when all of a dusdden,,,,....,,.,. jermy leans ovr to micihl and,,,.........,,,,...,.,.,..... kiSSES HIM (omg x3 my innocent beanssss)  
  
"omg does thta mean,,,,,...,.,,,.. were dating noew??? xD" mikel sais to jermy, his face turinng red they wrer about to kiss aGAIN (omggg x333)  
  
when all fo a sudden..,,,,,,/.  
  
EBVAN HANSEN N CONNER MURFY RAN INTO THE ROOM WHHILE KISSINF EACHOTHER  
  
"omg did you disrupt iur kissing session????"  
  
jereope and coonr screamed at the same time at eachother "omg they did!!!!" mechl and even yelled at the hsame time at eacotuehr, both supporting their babaes because theyre shy yet loving  
  
they all met eyes with aeachother and knew EXACTLY what to do thry ALL STARTED MAGUNKG IUT WITH EACHOTHER ALL 4 OF THEM OMGGGGGGG (omg my feelsss!!!!!! xDD)  
  
they all made out iwith eacohter fr like 3 hours!!  
  
rhen they started doing it!!! they all had the sex with eachother  
  
"omg daddyyyyyy!!!" jerry screamed as their thingies went itno his thingy they alll started to cuddle wgen they fininshed  
  
holy shit then sam n deanwinchetbsrt ran into the troom aftrer this!!!  
  
"nyall seen a demon"? sim said 2 them, dean scannign rhe room  
  
"there he is omg" deab says to san, pointing at connroror  
  
sam n naed tackle connor n stab him with that denmon knife thingy, killing him instantly  
  
"omg that was so hot" germy sais to them, makign out with sam n dean at the same time bc he has 2 mouths cuz hes a furry  
  
dean stabd jemsy with the demon knife too , also killing him instantly(the demon in hjermy was a furry and also the squip was telling jerm to be a furry probably)  
  
michele and tree boy were sittin on the ground in shock at witnessin their bfs deaths  
  
"honly shit" mikel sed to the worcestershire brothers, hoping theyd kill him instantnyl as well  
  
ALL OF A DUSDDEN.....,  
  
CAASTIEL MY SWEET ANGEL BABY came into tjeh room with his magic telleporting skills  
  
he used his magical powers to smite even and nikel, killing them instantly  
  
"wow good job cas" dean sed 2 castile, "but whyd those 2 die"?  
  
"becuz they were too gaY" castel said, "and thats illegal god says sso probabyl"  
  
"good point because we are chilrden of god and listen to him 100% of the time" deab saus  
  
"i agree" sam agrees  
  
thye all live happily ever after except for conr and mickel and germs and happy tree friend bc they got fucking obliterated lmao rip  
  
the end thank u so much for ru supprto 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
